


One of a Kind

by akechup



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maybe a lil, Minor Alisha Diphda/Rose, Mutual Pining, Roleswap, Seraph Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Shepherd Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Slow Burn, also, have i mentioned idiots in love, mentioned like once, mikleo has a spear and is not afraid to use it, they're so oblivious someone help them, zaveid is zaveid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechup/pseuds/akechup
Summary: Mikleo, a human and Sorey, a seraph, have known each other all their lives. One day, while exploring ruins they meet a human girl who brings news about the state of the world, and alongside that- some misfortune. With this in mind, Mikleo and Sorey have to make choices that will affect their lives. (re-telling of zesty but there are changes in the plot)
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [found_dead_in_newyork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_dead_in_newyork/gifts).



> This is my first time writing for Zestiria so the characters might be a ooc, I'm sorry about that. I hope that this is decent and enjoyable. As for updates.. maybe once every week or two? Once I start getting the hang of this I'll actually decide what day of the week they'll be posted on.

Sorey, looked around the brightly lit outsides of ancient ruins, which were hidden from anyone who dared look for them. 

“MIKLEOO!!” He shouted, with no response, “aw, man… can’t believe he ran off while I was sleeping..” Sorey started walking around the outside, the feathers which he used as earrings and his brown hair with bright purple tips moving with the wind around him. Not much further from where he was, stood Mikleo, a slightly shorter boy with white hair, fair skin and lavender eyes, clearly fascinated with what was in front of him. 

“Come on Mikleo…” Sorey started, placing one hand on Mikleo’s shoulder, “don’t do that to me again.. I was hurt.” he said, with a tint of sarcasm clear near the end. Mikleo let out a chuckle, opening the book he had on hand.

“I’m sorry, Sorey. But I really wanted to see this, take a look yourself.” Sorey looked up at the mural in front of him and then down at the image on the book Mikleo had brought- and well, took everywhere, “It’s the image of the shepherd… there must be something else nearby though, who’d bother to build all this just for the mural…” Sorey hummed and looked like he was going to say something but paused.

“Shit- we should leave! Lightning!” Sorey shouted as he started running back where he came from not long after he said that, lightning started coming from the sky as if it was targeted directly at them, “don’t give me that look Mikleo, I DIDN’T START THIS! Not this time!” He heard Mikleo laugh as he ran behind him. 

“Pretty sure you said the same thing last time!” Mikleo retorted, Sorey stopped running to complain but instead, the ground below him shattered, before he could fall, Mikleo grabbed his arm in hopes of stopping him from falling.

“You’re.. so… heavy..” Mikleo complained, not doing very well at keeping Sorey from falling.

“I’m NO-” the ground under Mikleo shattered from a lightning strike hitting nearby, causing them both to fall. Sorey grabbed on to Mikleo, “Hold on to me! I’ll lighten your fall!” MIkleo did as he was told while Sorey braced himself for landing. His landing was as graceful as one would expect from a seraph- except… it wasn’t. The addition of Mikleo’s weight threw Sorey off balance, causing him to trip once they landed. The.. second fall made Mikleo lose grip and land in a nearby body of water.

“Oww…” Mikleo whined as he rubbed his back, “You should be more careful, Sorey.'' This only caused Sorey to burst out laughing.

“Come on.. You’re alright, don’t blame me..” Sorey said, getting up and stretching, now walking towards Mikleo, holding out his hand, “Let’s get moving, yeah?” Mikleo grabbed Sorey’s hand and got up.

“Look around… guess I was right, the outside wasn’t everything. But to build underground? It’s like they wanted nobody to find it.” Mikleo said, enthralled by his surroundings.

“Even the outside was difficult to find, it’s in the outskirts of Elisya. No human would ever hope to get here..” Sorey added, also fascinated by the ruins, “Let’s look around before we leave? We might find some cool stuff! Oooh! Maybe more things that are in the Celestial Record!” Mikleo chuckled, nodding, walking toward the only visible exit. Sorey ran ahead, about to continue on to another door in front of him but instead he paused. Looking at something from the small view possible from their location.

“Mikleo… is that a human?” Sorey’s eyes were wide open, his head leaning slightly to the right, Mikleo couldn’t believe it.

“What? That should be impossible..” He walked to where Sorey was, now seeing what the seraph was seeing, “How.. how did she get there?” Mikleo frowned, that should be impossible, they were so close to Elisya, the sacred land of the Seraphim. Sorey turned to look at Mikleo, a huge smile present on his face.

“Don’t you wanna go meet her?” Sorey stood up in excitement, “She’s a human!” He started making over exaggerated hand motions, while Mikleo looked at him in slight confusion, “Come on Mikleo! She looks like she might need some help, too.” Mikleo let out a sigh in defeat.

“Alright.. alright, let’s go Sorey.” Sorey jumped in excitement while shouting something about ‘finally having Mikleo meet another human’. It wasn’t like Mikleo particularly cared anyways, he was happy with the seraphim, he felt like one of them, even if that truly wasn’t the case. 

“What are you standing there for? Come on!” Sorey exclaimed, still overly excited. Mikleo couldn’t help but smile at Sorey’s antics.

“Alright, I’m right behind you.” Just as he said this, Mikleo ran to catch up to Sorey. They took pauses here and there, looking at the strange architecture of the ruins, debating with each other from what era it might have been built, and what its purpose could’ve been. Sorey stopped walking without any warning and so, Mikleo bumped into him, “Tell me if you’re going to stop walking.. Sorey?” A spider fell from the ceiling, not too far from them. This spider was bigger than any that he’d ever seen before, “Is that..”

“It’s a hellion.” Sorey said, taking out his sword, “Let’s try to weaken it so we can run.” Mikleo nodded, preparing his spear. Sorey made the first move, attempting to slash the hellion but it dogged it quickly, Mikleo took this chance to stab the creature from a distance. Sorey took his chance, infusing his weapon with lightning and attacking the hellion one last time.

“Let’s move! We can’t purify it!” Mikleo said, making a run for it, quickly followed by Sorey. Once they got to a safe location, they took a moment to breathe, “Let’s just hope we don’t encounter one of those again..”  
“Yeah, we got lucky it was just a weak one. Any stronger and we could’ve been done.” Sorey sighed and stretched, “Not too far until we get to that girl, right?”

“We shouldn’t be too far… but we have a small problem.” Mikleo said, pointing at the large gap between where they stood and where the girl layed, “there’s no way we’re getting past that.”

“There has to be a way, she got there somehow.” Sorey walked closed to the gap, looking around, probably trying to find a secret way through, until finally sighing in defeat, “guess we’ll have to keep going, maybe we’ll find another way.” Mikleo nodded and started walking to the only other way they could go. He heard Sorey stumble as he ran to catch up to him, he looked back and let out a laugh. “Hey! It’s not funny!” Sorey joke-argued.

“Of course it isn’t.” Mikleo responded, sarcasm clear, “be careful, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get going, alright?” Mikleo continued walking towards the stairs leading to a second floor, Sorey not too far behind. There didn’t seem to be much on the second floor at first sight, however there was a small chest in the corner that seemed to have caught Sorey’s attention. He ran to open it, making a slightly confused face before grinning, “Mikleo! Take a look at this!” He took out a white glove marked with a symbol. Mikleo’s eyes widened.

“The mark of the Shepherd!” He ran to take a look at it for himself, however he nearly fell as his foot barely landed on the ground, causing some of the stone to fall to the lower floor. 

“You okay?” Sorey took his hand before he could fully lose his balance, noticing the bright red that covered Mikleo’s face, “your face is all red..” Mikleo immediately looked away, trying to hide his blush.

“I’m fine.. Let’s just go back down, there’s nothing else to see here.” Mikleo went back downstairs leaving a very confused Sorey.

“Wait! Didn’t you want to see the glove?!” He said, as he ran down the stairs, only to see Mikleo staring at the gap, the hole, between them and the girl, “you see anything we can use to get there?”

“Actually, yes.” Mikleo started, “When I almost fell, some pieces of the stone fell down here. Look where they ended up.” He points at a few rocks, seemingly floating.

“The rocks are floating?” Sorey excitedly said, “Do you think we can do that too?”

“It’s simpler actually, look.” Mikleo took a step toward the huge hole, Sorey grabbed his arm to keep him from falling, but to his surprise… Mikleo was floating.

“So wait… is it like an invisible bridge or something?” Sorey asked, completely baffled, but forgetting to let Mikleo’s arm go.  
“Most likely, yes.” Mikleo answered, trying desperately to hide his blush, “Can you let my arm go?” 

“Oh. Sorry..” Sorey blushed slightly, probably of embarrassment, “Let’s just get to the other side.” Mikleo continued to carefully walk through the invisible bridge, perhaps a bit too slow, but one can never be too careful. Once they both were on the other side they took the girl’s spear.

“She might attack me.” Mikleo had said, Sorey only shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Mikleo crouched and shook the girl, hoping she’d wake up, “Hey.. wake up. Are you alright?” The girl shot up, immediately looking for her spear, “Looking for this?” He handed her the spear she was looking for.

“Who are you?”


End file.
